wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Lady Leopard
This character belongs to [[User:FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer|'Fear']], do not edit without their permission. Lady Leopard was once the powerful queen for the Phlugian Rain. Or, that is to say, the ancient RainWings. Since the great divide in her tribe, she has a disdain towards Pyrrhia and Jaguar, whom is her younger sister. Appearance "You think eating something bright is ''good?"'' — Leopard, to Dragonbite UHHH TEXT Personality "Do not talk to me about Pyrrhia. I don't care." — Leopard, to one of her guards gives off a very lazy attitude at times. this was most of her dragonethood, sounding lazy & spunky. still upheld said spunk until death, but became more stressed out & angry/salty during the Divide. Skillset "Rain goes with everything, it's a normal thing." — Leopard, to dragonets on Pantala text History "I can't believe she's still there." — Leopard, about Wynn being on Phlugis leopard was born in the heart of the jungle-esque area on Phlugis, or, what used to be it. as a dragonet she grew with her scales adapting to the environments she traveled in. part of the royal family, she hatched first to her mother & father. she was eventually sent to the same intertribal academy as the other royal hatchlings of the year. they went on field trips into each territory, learned to fight among one another, though leopard adapted quicker than the rest. in fact - she even stole some pretty exclusive moves and strategies from her fellow royal comrades. she was pretty crafty, that's for sure. she came off as lazy, but was observing & planning behind the scenes in her mind. then when pop quizzes about sparring & cultural activities came up, she always aced them. why? because that's what her tribe does. she learned of scout's trans identity, and fully supported it, even going so far as threatening some of her comrades so they wouldn't pick a fight. when she was warned of the impending doom that was the scorching, she was in denial. she didnt want to believe it, but deep down, part of her was already sketched out by the comfortability between humans and dragons. she knew it was only a matter of time at this point. Relationships "No, I don't ''do the thing called 'dating'." — ''Leopard, refusing a date * Wynn - former best friend. really mad and upset at her for staying on phlugis. * Quartzcoat - always was sketched out by him, never got along well. * Dragonbite - former lover. always thinks fondly of her, understood her choice to stay and fight because if it felt hopeless, she would leave. * Scout - absolutely devastated that he fled to the moons. didn't want to say he was a coward, but in the moment, that was her thought. she missed him very dearly and did not live to see him come back. when he left though she did start praying to the moons, hoping he would hear her. * Pantala - the only friend she had left by her side. the two of them bounced back on one another, helping one another get on with their lives. together, the two of them led their tribes to safety on pantala. Trivia "Phlugis had the most beautiful sunsets." — Leopard, reminiscing to Pantala * Leopard is from the royal line of Phlugian Rains. * She attended inter-tribal classes with Wynn, Quartzcoat, Dragonbite, Scout, Pantala, Angelfish, & Everglade as a dragonet. * She was partially involved with The Scorching, having witnessed it firsthand before fleeing. * Credit to the quote images go to [https://unsplash.com/@sk3tch Vadim L on Unsplash]. * Lady Leopard is my entry for [[thread:1432131|'this contest']]. Gallery "Oh if I didn't want to be seen, you'd know." — Leopard, to an advisor BBA6241E-3CC4-4742-A324-59DAB502AA51.png|by me 3B758C4C-4347-4A3B-9CEB-EF4585EB26AA.jpeg|young leopard & young dragonbite Category:RainWings Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer) Category:Occupation (Government Official) Category:Status (Leader) Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Deceased Characters Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Spy) Category:Status (Legend)